Tsuna VS Natsu
Tsuna VS Natsu is the tenth episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn as well as Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Youtube Tsunayoshi Sawada of Katekyo Hitman Reborn faces off against Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. This is going to be a heated battle, but who will escape with their life? Interlude Red Wolf: Is it just me, or do a lot of anime heroes use fire as there main weapon? Proto Dude: Well, even with so many characters to complete with, these two somehow manage to stand out. Red Wolf: Natsu Dragneel, member of The Fairy Tail Guild. Proto Dude: And Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth Vongola Boss. Gamehawk: Despite there young age, both of them have conquered impossible odds. And now its time for both of them to fight to the death. I'm Gamehawk. Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both the pros and cons of these fighters, to see who would win in a fight. Natsu Proto Dude: Orphaned at a young age and raised by the Dragon Igneel, it was obvious from day one that Natsu Dragneel was destined for greatness. Gamehawk: Yep, too bad he's still adopted. Proto Dude: As I was saying, Igneel taught Natsu exactly what he would need to survive in the world, magic! Red Wolf: Oh, yeah he also taught Natsu how to read and write, but who the hell cares? Proto Dude: Alas, on July 7th of the year 777. Gamehawk: Whoah, that's like five 7s in a roll, I bet Natsu got real lucky on that day! Proto Dude: Every dragon on Earth mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu an orphan... again. Gamehawk: Wow, that's uhh... that's pretty messed up. Proto Dude: Soon afterwords however, he stumbled upon and searched a Wizard's Guild, called Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel: My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard! Proto Dude: Upon joining, he received a proper education from people such as Old Man Macao, Master Makarov, the S Mage Class Guild Arts and of course his future friend/rival Erza Scarlet. Gamehawk: Oh Erza how I wished she wasn't just a 2D fictional character. At any rate, Natsu eventually grew into a powerful wizard we all know today as well as one of the most prominent members of his guild. Natu even obtained the rank of Salamander. Red Wolf: While the traditional wizard generally requires things like wands, staffs, spellbooks and all that jazz. Natsu doesn't need any of that pointless Dungeons & Dragons gear. Proto Dude: Indeed, with his powerful fire magic, he's more then happen to just blast away at anybody unfortunate enough to cross his path. And he doesn't just use plain old fire magic, were talking magic taught by a dragon itself. Natsu has mastered the lost form of magic known as... Dragon Slayer Magic. This was created with the intention of fighting Dragons, why Dragons would invent the art of Dragon Slaying? I have no clue... Red Wolf: His strength, durability and reflexes are all uncanny, he can combine his flame manipulation with his fighting prowess to absolutely demolish his opponents. Proto Dude: Natus's flames are Dragorian in nature which greatly amplifies the scorching heat of his fiery infernos. Natus's flames have melted through steel, which has a melting point of 15,000 degrees celsius or 28,000 degrees fahrenheit. Red Wolf: WOW... that's hot enough to turn his enemies into toast. Piccolo: Yeah... more like, burnt toast. Gamehawk: He has countless techniques to choose from, including but not limited to the Fire Dragon's Roar. Where he gathers a large amount of flame to blast at his opponents. Proto Dude: Or the Fire Dragon's Claw, which allows him to ignite his feet in flames for multiple purposes, such as increasing the power of his kicks or just propelling himself like a jet. Red Wolf: Lets not forget about the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, where he engulfs his fists in flames power up his punches. Proto Dude: Or the Brilliant Flame, which can wipe out an entire village. This technique would later get upgraded to the Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, which was capable of defeating the Mighty Zancrow in one clean shot. Gamehawk: During the fight against Hades, Natus's fellow Dragon Slayer Laxus actually transferred some of Lightning Magic to Natus, thus the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode was born. Red Wolf: Lets say it one more time, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, doesn't that sound odd? I mean we should just keep saying it like seriously Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Proto Dude: By entering the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Natus can electrify his enemies, adding lightning to his already deadly arsenal. Basically, just imagine getting burnt and electrocuted to death? Yeah not very fun. Whenever Natus needs to land a clean combo, he has the Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon Fists to relay on and try saying that five times fast. The Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist sets his hands ablaze and he rapidly uses his opponent's body as a punching bag with a small inferno being set off after each hit. Red Wolf: His finishing move of choice is the Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade, they really like there ???? don't they. Which creates an intense storm of fire, this move was used to defeat enemies such as Sting, ???? and Rogue Cheney. Proto Dude: Unfortunately, there is a catch when he uses his super forms, they leave him tired like... really REALLY tired... like, days on-end tired... like, I just ran up my stairs tired... Red Wolf: You get exhausted from running up your stairs? Proto Dude: DON'T, judge me! Ok? Gamehawk: In order to enter The Dragonforce... Shows a picture of British power metal Band version of The Dragonforce. Gamehawk: Noo not that Dragonforce, that's when he channels in a large amount of elemental power its not in a snap in the fingers. Proto Dude: However, it should be noted that after Altair unlocked his second pool of magical energy, his magical reserves and potential increased exceptionally. Natus isn't exactly the thinking type, brawn over brains if you will. Red Wolf: The dude is extremely short-tempered, cocky, reckless and aggressive. Whenever he screws something up he doesn't even realize it until its too late... what a dumbass. Proto Dude: And when he can't use his magical powers... well, just think about Superman without his Superpowers. Superman while as Kent Clark: Gee I think somebody ate to teach you some manners sir. As Kent Clark gets beaten up by the guy he mentioned it to. Proto Dude: Yeah... that bad. Red Wolf: Good thing he doesn't fight in water that much then, considering that A: Fire gets put out by water and B: Using Lightning on Water would probably do... well, this! Shows a dude fishing on water as he gets shocked by electricity then falls onto his back. Gamehawk: But his greatest weakness of them all, his true Kryptonite is... Shows a screen of Natsu Dragneel suffering from motion sickness. Proto Dude: Yep, motion sickness, trains, cars, boats, ships, cards you name it, they all make him sick. Well, even with the dumbest weakness since pink Kryptonite, Natsu has proven to be more then a capable fighter. He has defeated plenty of monsters, dragons, wizards, other dragon slayers, saints and more. Gamehawk: Hell even if he gets his butt kicked by Erza. Tsuna Proto Dude: At first, Tsunayoshi Sawada was just your average Junior High Student. A brainless and cowardly high school student while were at it. But then, he meant the Hit Man named Reborn. Red Wolf: Hehe hehe hehe thats a Hit Man??? But he looks so cute like a little baby... Shows a screen of Reborn firing a bullet at Tsunayoshi Sawada as he gets knocked back and falls onto the ground. Red Wolf: Holy crap that midget is insane... Proto Dude: After getting shot by the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna came back to life stronger, faster, more athletic and... Tsunayoshi Sawada: Reborn! Proto Dude: Ended up arriving at school in his underwear causing him to become a laughing stalk and freak out his crush. Red Wolf: And gets labeled as a Sex Offender. Gamehawk: Naa, its too bad where talking about here, so nobody really noticed outside the school. Red Wolf: Somehow I think we offended someone. Captain Falcon: Falcon... PUNCH!!! Shows Tsunayoshi get punched in the face knocking him out. Proto Dude: After Reborn gave Tsuna a glimpse of his true potential, the young boy became the 10th Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia in Italy. Red Wolf: For reference, the Vongola Famiglia is the most prominent Mafia organization in the entire world, so yeah. Becoming the boss of it isss a bigger deal then the Queen's Wedding but not quite as important as Half Life 3 being made. Proto Dude: It was then that Tsuna took up the responsibility of gathering up his own guardians in order to eventually... save the world. He quickly went from the infamous no-good Tsuna to a leader who is passionate about protecting the weak. The boy was becoming a man. Gamehawk: Wait, are we still talking about that dude who arrived in school in his boxers? Proto Dude: Yep. Gamehawk: Ok, just making sure. Proto Dude: That aside, Tsuna has several pieces of equipment that he uses in combat. Red Wolf: Like his X-Gloves, there quite handy. Gamehawk: Haha, handy? I get it, cause there gloves. Proto Dude: The gloves have three functions, increasing striking strength, allowing him to fly and igniting Dying Will Flames without the use of power-up items. Red Wolf: Then there's the Mantello di Vongola Primo. Proto Dude: This cloak is used to nullify attacks, and finally he has the gauntlet called the Mitena di Vongola Primo, I probably mispronounced that terribly. This gauntlet gives Tsuna the ability to use the Burning Axle, an attack powerful enough to rival his X-Burner. Shows a screen of Tsunayoshi Sawada using the X-Burner technique. Proto Dude: For those of you who are unaware, the X-Burner is a technique that shoots out through both Tsuna's hands and can reach 250,000 flame volts. Gamehawk: What the hell is a flame volt? Proto Dude: I have... no clue. But to give you the idea of the temperature, 2,000 flame volts is enough to completely burn through three floors of reinforced steel in a building specifically designed to resist desperation flames which is what the X-Burner is composed of, and that was only his hottest recorded temperature, just imagine how hot they "can" reach. He later upgraded it to the Double X Burner, which is powerful enough to wipe islands off the map, its too bad he never had a Triple X Burner. Gamehawk: Triple X Burner??? That sounds like the name of an Adult Film. Proto Dude: You would say that wouldn't you. Red Wolf: Moving on Tsuna can not only manipulate his own flames but also absorb other flames using Zero Point Breakthrough. Gamehawk: But of course, Tsuna has much more then just fire at his disposal. Proto Dude: Indeed, he can create Ice so cold that it would take the Dying Will Flames to melt it. Red Wolf: Or one of Subbasin's hugs. Proto Dude: Not to mention the fact he has gravity manipulation to relay on, he can actually force down his opponent with the gravity of a star. To give you an idea, our Sun has gravity 25 times greater then that of our own. Red Wolf: Of course, what would Tsuna be without his speed? Proto Dude: The dude has managed to reach the escape velocity of a Black Hole before, and that's not even his fastest showing. During the fight against Bermuda, Bermuda actually warped around the battlefield so quickly, he accelerated to the speed of light. When he attempted to hit Tsuna with an Infinite Mass Punch... Gamehawk: He would of knocked him out like a little bitch! Shows a manga page of Tsuna with a Infinite Mass Punch... Red Wolf: I repeat, this is the same dude who arrived at a high school in nothing but his underwear. Proto Dude: YES, Tsunayoshi Sawada is... that underwear guy. Shows Tsunahoshi Sawada punching the shit out of his foe. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Natsu Dragneel winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place on some random island nobody cares about as seen in Fairy Tail) Proto Dude: And Natsu gets the home advantage. Red Wolf: Hey, I just noticed something, Natsu & Tsuna's names, its an ANAGRAM! I figured it out... Natsu & Tsuna, are actually the same person! Its all a giant conspiracy! Proto Dude: Play the fight! Red Wolf: "Breaths heavily" Fine... Shows Natsu Dragneel punching his fist and powering up his fire magic while Tsunayoshi Sawada unleashes his Dying Will flames as both combatants have the sheer intent to fight each other to the death. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Both Tsuna & Natsu perform a powerful jump kick at one-another three times then landing on the ground away from one-another. Tsuna then throws a powerful fireball at Natsu successfully hitting him which explodes upon impact. Natsu then eats up the fire as Tsuna then rushes him with the intent to attack only for Natsu to use his Dragon Breath attack causing Tsuna to stop and freeze it with his freeze ability and destroys the fire. Natsu and Tsuna then both rush at each other as the screen goes slow motion for a few as both of them collide against one-another with powerful fire attacks with Natsu gaining the upper hand as Tsuna gets knocked back several feet away. Natsu then jumps in victory thinking he won until he takes notice of Tsuna getting back up, Natsu then jumps to attack Tsuna only for Tsuna to use his fire attack to knock Natsu back, forcing him to land on his feet. Tsuna then charges up a powerful attack with the sheer intent to finish off his opponent, Natus then charges up his attack for the same reason as well. As Natsu unleashes his charged-up attack, Tsuna also dose the same with both attacks attempting to over-power one-another only for Natsu to get burnt to ash with Tsuna winning the fight and raising his fist up. Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Red Wolf: I feel sorry for Natsu now... Gamehawk: Lets face it here, Natsu is simply outclassed in this fight. Tsuna had the obvious speed advantage and his fire is proven to be far more powerful then Natus has ever dished out. Proto Dude: INDEED, Tsuna's reflexes are insane! For comparison, the speed of light is around 300,000 kilometers per second. Fast enough to travel around the globe seven and a half times per second. Even assuming that Natsu could eat all his fire,Tsuna can do just the same thing and he had the more versatile set of powers. Gamehawk: His ice manipulation rendered most of Natus's flames useless. Proto Dude: When Tsuna hit Natsu with a gravity of a star, that was just overkill. Gamehawk: Uhhh one last time, did the guy in The Underwear beat The Dragon Slayer? Proto Dude: Victory goes, to Tsunayoshi Sawada. Red Wolf: And the defeat goes... to Red Wolf. Trivia * This is the 10th Episode of Fatal Fiction * This is the 6th Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero. * This is the 2nd Fatal Fiction Episode where the winner obliterates the loser. * This is the first Fatal Fiction Episode where an Anime Character is set against another Anime character. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode where a combatant that uses fire is set against another combatant that uses fire. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Season 1 Category:Anime/Manga themed Fatal Fictions Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Fire vs Fire themed Fatal Fiction